


Will you be my nothing

by peachholic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Cute Ending, Cute Harry Potter, Cute Kids, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, Gen, Harry is so oblivious, One Shot, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Harry Potter, harry is dramatic, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: "If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"





	Will you be my nothing

"If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"

Harry gasped dramatically, had hung out with his godfather way too much. "That’s not nice, Draco!" He crossed his arms in disbelief, looking at the confused boy with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, it is," Draco retorted, an eyebrow raised. "It’s a well-meaning pick-up line, you see, to make people fall in love with you."

"That’s rubbish."

"Why do you think so?"

"Nobody wants to be anyone’s ‘nothing’."

"Harry, you didn’t understand the pick-up line." Draco groaned in his hands. He had expected a different reaction, but should have known better.

"Of course I did!" Harry stomped his foot on the ground, refusing to believe he didn’t understand a simple pick-up line.

"No, you didn’t." Draco rolled his eyes, asking himself why he was still friends with someone as childish as Harry Potter.

"See," Draco started, "Nothing lasts forever. Right? And I asked you if you will be my nothing, meaning: I want you to last forever."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, his finger pushing his glasses back to its position. The silver-eyed boy watched him, patiently, used to his friend taking long when thinking.

Then, something clicked in his brain. "Oh," Harry said finally, breaking the silence. A soft red clouded his cheeks, as he scratched the back of his head.

Draco flashed his spectacled friend a smile. "So?"

Harry smiled back, shyly,

"Yes, I would like to be your nothing."


End file.
